The Way It Should Be
by JarlyMorgan4Ever
Summary: This is a Carly and Jason love story other characters will be involved outside of general hospital
1. 1

It's been a month since Carly and Jason seen each other. Jason walks into jake bar and see carly playing pool with a guy. Jason orders himself a beer and carly comes over to the bar. "Hi" Carly spoke with a smile.

"Hi" Jason said.

"I missed you." Carly said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because i needed someone to play pool with." Carly joked

"It looks like you already have somebody" Jason said smiling.

"He's just some random guy but you were a special kind of random guy." Carly said jokingly.

"I doubt that after what i did to you" Jason said softly.

"Yeah you were a jerk for not telling me about robin but let's start over. No harm done." Carly said.

"Right. Okay we can start over." Jason said,smiling.

"Happy New Year,Jase" Carly said.

"Happy New Year." Jason said.

They started playing pool and catching up on what's been going on since last seeing each other. "Let's go to my apartment." Carly said,happily.

"You have a apartment? Jason asked sarcastically.

"Yes,im finally a nurse too. I passed my exams." Carly said smiling.

"Okay,let's go." Jason said smiling too.

Carly grabbed him by the hand and they left jake. "You have a motorcycle?" Carly asked

"Yeah. Do it bother you?" He asked

"I think its cool." She said

He hands her a helmet then they rode on his motorcycle to carlys apartment. "This is cozy" Jason said looking around.

"Yeah it'll do for now" Carly joked. Carly made them both a cup of tea. Jason sits on the sofa and carly hands him a cup.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"You're welcome,so what is this about you taking over for sonny?" Carly asked.

"Well,last month he just decided to leave the business and go off to his island he told me he's sure i should take over. Ever since him and brenda fell apart he wants nothing to do with port charles." Jason explained.

"Wow…im sure that thrills you since you obviously love the business you do." Carly said.

"It does" Jason responded smiling.

"You don't know how much this means to me" Carly said,smiling.

"What? The business? Wow carly you might be ready to join but you're not that ready." Jason joked.

"Not that silly,us. Smiling and laughing together." Carly said.

"Yeah it feels good to." Jason said happily.

"Brenda must be something for sonny to left his business and life for her." Carly said

"Brenda barrett is something. I just haven't figured out what." Jason said

"Wow!" Carly said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Have you ever loved someone that much?" She asked

"I love robin but im not leaving the business for her." Jason said

"You're still with her?" Carly asked

"We haven't seen much of each other." Jason said

"So you wouldn't feel guilty if you dance with me?" She asked

Jason shook his head as Carly put on slow music so they could slow dance. Carly starting slow grinding against him. "You want me to stop?" She asked gazing into his eyes

"No." He whispered

Carly kisses him and jason kissed her back. Deepen the kiss passionately,he lift her up. They begin making out on the couch.

"I cant do this." Jason said pulling away

"What happened?" She asked

"I have to know where i stand with robin." He said leaving

"Right. Robin little miss robin. Look jason im not going to play this game with you anymore!" She said

"Im not playing games either." He said then left


	2. 2

After getting dressed and doing her hair, Carly goes to the metro court for breakfast where she ran into robin and liz. Carly tries to play nice "Hello,Robin." She spoken nicely.

"Carly." Robin muttered.

"Is there a problem? Carly asked.

"You playing nice is funny to me. You wanted jason all along knowing he was mine." Robin said.

"Actually,i didn't know you were dating him since he seemed so happy with me" Carly smirked.

"He only wanted you because you are a easy accessed." Robin said.

"Aha! You don't nothing about me you bitch. He wanted me because im unlike you know how to treat a good man and know im not his mother." Carly said.

Robin laughed then walked away.

Carly shrugged then went to shopping.

Later at work at general hosptial. "You seem happy today." Bobbie noticed carly smile.

"I feel good and not even you could ruin that for me." Carly said.

"I wouldn't want to." Bobbie said.

"So why are you talking to me?" Carly snapped back.

"Because you are my daughter and i want you to know im here if you need me" Bobbie said calmly.

"Where was this offer 20 years ago? Carly asked.

"Things aren't always what they might seem,carly" Bobbie said.

"Then what was it?" Carly yelled.

"I won't discuss that here." Bobbie said then walked off.

Carly got back to work as it was time for her to do physical therapy with aj. "Your hands are amazing." Aj said.

"Thank you." Carly said smiling.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Aj asked.

"No,why?" Carly asked smiling.

"We should go out tonight." Aj said.

"Hmm…i will think about it." Carly said.

Carly didn't know where her and jason stand but she know she doesn't want to be alone forever. Carly decided to go out with aj on a dinner date.

"So jason where were you last night?" Robin asked

"Getting some fresh air." He said

"Are you sleeping with carly?" She asked boldly

"No." He said

"She didn't make it sound like that!" She said

"What did she say?" He asked

"How i don't treat you right." She said

"Robin are you looking for fights to be in with carly?" He asked

"Why would i?" She asked

"Because you're still mad about me sleeping with carly." He said

"I have every right to be mad. We're suppose to be in a relationship. You wrecked it!" She screamed

"So we're done?" He asked

"I can't get past you and her together." She said

"It meant nothing." He said

"I thought you were always be honest with me." She said

"I told you about it." He said

"I wasn't referring to you sleeping with her." She said


	3. 3

Carly was getting ready for her date with a Aj. Jason knocks on Carly's door instead. "You are early." Carly said opening the door but was shock to see jason.

"Was you expecting someone?" Jason says walking into carly apartment.

"Uh…no just kinda stunned your here." Carly lied

"Yeah,i finished business early than i expected. You look dressed up to go." Jason says noticing her from head to toe.

"Okay i was sorta expecting a date. Bobbie set us up and he seems like a nice guy. You left without even discussing what happened between us before you left and i got lonely." Carly explained.

Jason stared

"Just tell me you're not mad at me." Carly said.

"No,i'm not. Carly if you want to date other guys that's your business." Jason said calmly.

"So you're going to dismiss almost having sex again?" Carly asked.

"It happened because we got caught up in a moment and i wanted it." Jason said.

"Do you feel anything for me?" Carly asked curiously.

"I-" Jason was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Hold that thought.I will get rid of whoever this is." Carly said

"Hello carly." Aj said as carly opens the door

"Aj." She said

Jason stared Aj up and down.

"Are you ready for our date?" Aj asked

"I think we should reschedule." Carly said

"Why? You are looking so fine in that dress. It would be ashame to waste." Aj said

"Aj why are you doing this?" Jason asked

"Surpisingly, i see you jason but i don't hear you." Aj said

"Carly clearly doesn't want to go out with you so step off." Jason said stepping into his face

"Aj just go!" Carly yelled

"Okay. But dont let jason poison your mind about me before you get to know me." Aj said then left

"Where were we?" Carly asked

"Right here." Jason said then kissed her

"Where do you and robin stand?" Carly asked

"She dumped me." Jason said

"Am i your rebound?" Carly asked

"Carly i dont know what this is." Jason said

"You playing games?" She asked

"I been in a head on collison accident. Some things i dont rememeber and some things i dont understand." Jason admitted

"I didn't know." Carly said

"You must think im pretty banged up now." He said

"I don't see you that way." Carly said gazing into his eyes

Jason cupped her face into his hand and started kissing her passionately then picked her up. They went into carly's bedroom and have sex.


	4. 4

Carly and jason decided to be in a exclusive relationship that has been going good for six months now. Carly goes to general hospital for her three month check up. Even though she trusts jason and she hasn't slept with anybody else in PC she wants to be safe than sorry.

Dr. Webber came in looking over her charts.

"Is everything okay? Carly asked nervously.

"Yes,you are in perfect health but carly you are pregnant." Dr.Webber announced.

"Really?" Carly ask shocked.

"Yes,two months." Dr. Webber answered.

Tears of joy filled carly eyes while dr. webber wrote carly a prescription for prenatal care. Then she goes to the pharmacy while sitting there she thought of ways to tell jason or if she should tell jason.

Carly gets her prenatal care supplements then goes to kelly's.

"Hey,cousin." Lucky said smiling.

"Hey who are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm luke spencer son. Welcome to being a spencer. I been away at college." Lucky said.

"I'm a benson!" Carly snapped.

"You have spencer through your blood" Lucky reminded her.

"How's your dad?" Carly asked.

"He's fine after that accident,we still don't know who bombed his car." Lucky said.

"That must be hard on you." Carly said.

"Yeah that's why im in the police academy." Lucky said.

"Congratulation to you" Carly said happily.

"Thank you" Lucky said.

"Well i will see you around." Carly said.

"Cool." Lucky said.

Carly walks out of kelly's and hear Helena talking on the phone about setting that bomb in luke car. Carly leave unknowingly that Helena has seen her,she rushes to the haunted stars to tell luke.

"Luke!" Carly called out

"Caroline." Luke said calmly

"Lucky told me about your accident. Im sorry you're in a wheelchair now." She said

"Thanks for your sympathy. Can i get you something?" Luke said

"No but i came here to give you something. I overheard helena cassadine saying she was responsible for you being this way." She revealed

"Really?" Luke asked

"Yes. She sounds like a very dangerous woman." Carly said

"She is. Thats why you have to promise to never tell anyone else what you heard." Luke said

"But what if-" Carly started saying

"Promise me caroline!" Luke demanded

"I promise." She said

Carly goes home and waited for jason to return. Jason comes into carly apartment. "We should move into the penthouse" Jason suggested.

"You sure you want me to move in with you?" Carly asked smiling.

"I love you and want to take care of the people i love." Jason said.

"You love me?" Carly asked stunned.

"Of course i do." Jason said.

"I love you too." Carly says then kisses him.

"We can move into the penthouse since it's much bigger than this." Jason said

"How much bigger?" Carly asked

"We will have extra room just in case." Jason said

"Just in case what?" Carly asked

"Anything." Jason said

"Like a baby?" Carly asked

"A baby? Carly are you pregnant?" Jason asked

Carly nodded


	5. 5

Jason poured himself a drink trying to figure out how he's going to tell the woman he have grown to love and now carrying their child...he's a mobster. It started when he met sonny. He was lost and confused in his own anger of not remembering the life he had before becoming jason morgan.

"Jason." Carly called out to him interrupting his thoughts

"Yes?" He answered

"I said im pregnant. How do you feel about it? I know we haven't known each other that long but this baby is forever if you want me to keep it." She said

Jason gazed into her brown glowing eyes. "I wouldn't want you to have a abortion if you dont want to. But you need to know something else about me." He said

"What is it?" She asked nerously

"Our lives can't be the typical normal family type. The line of work i do aint pretty carly. I never wanted to involve you into it but i can't seem to shake you either. Im in love with you but i have to be honest with you." He said

"Normal? I didn't grow up in a typical family. I want my baby to have a sense of normacy...our normacy. Mommy and daddy always there no matter what." She said

"I can promise you and our baby that. No matter what i will always be there." He said

"I don't need to know your job jase. You been coming back to me for the past six months. I just need you to come back to me." She said

"I will always come back to you carly." He said then kissed her

Later,jason called johnny and max to help move carly into the penthouse. "Is this your boxes too miss?" Johnny asked

"Yes. Please be careful with them." She said

"They will carly. You dont have to worry about that." He said kissing her neck

"Thats easy for you to say you dont have makeup." She said

"You don't need that stuff." He said

Carly smiled then looked around the apartment one last time. Jason held his hand out and they walked out together.


	6. 6

Carly and Jason settled into their penthouse.

"I could've fit my whole my apartment in here." She joked

Jason laughed

"What do you want me to cook you?" She asked sitting on the sofa beside him

"Cook?" Jason retorted

"Yeah cook. I know what you're thinking." She said

"What?" He asked

"You're thinking just because i burnt our last dinner together i cant cook." She said.

"Our last dinner? Carly,everytime you try cooking some disaster happened." He joked but was honest

"Melodramatic aren't we?" She said playfully punuching his side

"You don't need to cook for us. I can." He said

"I want to learn maybe i can take up a few cooking classes or -" She started saying

"Or i will hire a chef for you to learn." He said

"Would you really do that for me?" She asked

"Of course." He said

"I would love that." She said

"Yeah besides i wouldn't want you burning down the place before we can really settle more in." He said

"You jerk!" She said hitting him with a pillow. They begin pillow fighting til johnny one of FB jason bodyguards knocked on the door.

"What is it johnny?" Jason called out

"Ms barrett is here. She's demanding to see you sir." He said

"Let her through and johnny how many time have i told you its just jason?" Jason said

"Sorry, jason." Johnny said then went into the hallway.

"Where is he jason?" Brenda shouted entering the penthouse

"Wow a little too high pitched aren't you?" Carly said

"Who are you? Never mind i didn't come in here for this." Brenda said

"Im jason woman as if robin didn't tell you already. That's right i know all i need to know about you." Carly said

"Robin was too good for jason and too good to deal with you!" Brenda snapped

"Robin should be grateful jason has a kind heart enough to put up with girls like you two. But im different because im use to eating girls like you for breakfast. The name is carly by the way!" Carly snapped back

"Okay,carly can you go order us something to eat. I will take care of this." Jason said

"Are you sure?" Carly asked

"Yes, please!" Jason said

"I will be upstairs." She said then kissed him

Brenda jerked her neck back then shook her head rolling her eyes. Carly simply smiled then went upstairs.

"What's the problem now?" Jason asked

"Sonny hasn't signed off from the shop. He was suppose to make me full owner but he hasnt." Brenda said

Jason sighed thinking how long of a night he has ahead of him with brenda issues. "Give me the paper's and i will get them signed." He said

Carly watched at the top of the stairs how jason handled brenda. He has his own way with mostly everyone he comes in contact with. She smiled thinking how great it will be to see him handling their daughter or son temper tantrum.

Brenda left

"Glad she's gone." Carly said

"Did you order something?" He asked

"I ordered pizza. I was thinking about your family. You dont talk much about them." She said

"Because beside my grandma lila the only family i have is sonny also emily. Now its you and our little baby soon." He said

"I consider you my family too. But i want to meet your grandma. I think she would love to know you will be a daddy soon and she's going to be a great grandma." She said

"You dont have to convince me carly. We can go see her tomorrow." He said


	7. Carly Meets The Quartermaine's

Carly wakes up and look over to a empty pillow. She gets out the bed putting on her robe and wonder where jason is at so she goes downstairs to the kitchen. Carly warm herself some tea and eats a bagel with jelly.

"Good morning!" Jason says entering the penthouse smiling.

"Morning" Carly says sadly.

Jason notice Carly not smiling so he comes up behind her and puts his arms around her "What's wrong? He asked.

"I know i said as long as you come back to me but for some reason out the blue i felt alone." She says.

"You're not alone,carly. If it means cutting some of my time out at my job i will." He said

"You're willing to do that for me?" She asked

"Yes." Jason says.

"It feels so good to know you're willing. " Carly said tearfully

Jason wipped her tears and kissed her.

"I'm such a mess,jase." She said

"I'm in this for the long haul no matter how much of a mess you think you are. You have a good heart and that's what i love about you amongst other things" Jason says,smiling.

"Awe jase." Carly hugs him and kisses him.

"Now if you could go get ready and we can go to the quartermaines." Jason says.

"Cool then we could go " Carly said smiling.

"Shopping!" Jason said

"How did you know? Carly asked.

"Because i know you" Jason said.

Carly goes to get dressed and they leave the penthouse. Inside the limo carly lays on jason shoulder"I hope they like me and our baby" Carly said.

"The only ones you have to make nice with is my grandma lila and emily my sister." Jason says.

"What about monica and alan? Their your parents right?" Carly asked.

"Not to me. They just a couple of people im getting to know again by small steps,carly." Jason said.

"Oh,i see." Carly said.

Carly and jason arrived at the Q's mansion. Reginald opened the door and Edward walked up from the living room "What do i owe this pleasure,jason? No motorcycle riding through here just for the hell of it?" Edward asked.

"That's enough edward." Monica said

"This is edward quartermaine and mon-"Jason introduced

"I see monica around the hospital all the time. Its nice to see you again." Carly said

Monica hugged carly and jason shook monica hand instead. "Well the family will be down here shortly." Monica said leading them into the living room.

Alan,aj,emily and ned joined them into the living room. "Can anyone tell us what we were summon us for?" Aj asked

"Carly wanted to meet you all since she is going to be a huge part of my life." Jason said

"I'm emily its very nice to meet the woman my brother can't stop blushing about." Emily said

"Emily." Jason nudged

"Awe you don't have to hide the fact i make you blush."Carly teased him

"That's alan,ned and you already met aj." Jason said

"Carly." Aj winked at her

Lila scrolled into the living room with her wheelchair. Carly and jason walked over to her." This here is my grandma lila. Lila this is the woman i been talking to you about. My girlfriend carly roberts." Jason said

"It's such a pleasure to meet you dear. Jason wasn't far fetched when he said you were goregous and have a beautiful smile." Lila said

"Thank you and im so honored to meet you. You are beautiful and i can see where jason gets his modesty from." Carly said

"Awe thank you,dear." Lila said smiling

"Now that your here,grandmother, we have some news for everyone." Jason annouced

"We're expecting a baby!" Carly bursted into excitement

"Congratulation son." Alan said shaking jason hand and hugging carly.

"Well another quartermaine is coming,it's really nice to have you in the family carly" Edward said hugging her too.

Carly laughed

"I hope you would be moving in with us no great grandson or daughter of mine will be shot at." Edward said.

"Oh shut up edward! Congrats to the both of you." Lila said

"Thank you." Carly said

"Jason,you're going to be a good father and if you need anything,anything at all just ask me." Ned said shaking jason hands.

"Thank you,Ned." Jason said

"You are completely glowing carly." Emily complimented

"Im really happy for you both. I hope we will be able to see the baby." Monica said

"You will able to be its grandmother,monica." Carly said

Monica smiled then hugged carly again.

"I want to talk with carly alone." Lila announced

Everyone left the living room. Carly became a little nervous.

"Relax dear. I just want you to know i see something very special inside of you. You're in love with jason arent you?" Lila said

"So much lila. I know we only been together for six months but he means alot to me. I'm going to be the best girlfriend jase i can be. And you don't have to worry about this baby. I will protect this little life me and jason is having." Carly said

"I heard so much about you and i see that i have no needs to worry. You can always come to me." Lila said

Carly hugged her and lila smiled.


	8. Jarly Heads To Mexico

At the penthouse,carly wakes up and places kisses upon jason neck and chest. "Hmm sweet kisses." Jason moans awake.

"I do have the magical touch" Carly said smiling.

Jason started kissing her lips. They started having sex afterwards carly gets up and go take a shower. Jason calls diane. Carly washes her hair and dries it with a towel.

"I'm going into the warehouse today,if you need anything let johnny know." Jason said loudly.

Carly comes out the bathroom brushing her teeth "Let me go with you." she suggested.

"No i have a meeting there and i want to get through it without distracting." Jason said.

"Haha very funny,i won't mess things up you know..not on purpose anyway." Carly said smiling.

"Okay you can come but try not to touch anything there." Jason said getting out the bed and goes into the bathroom to shower.

Carly finish brushing her teeth then gets dress into her beautiful two piece yellow and white suit. She does her hair into beach curls. Jason comes out wearing a brand new suit.

"You look stunning." He compliment her.

"So do you." Carly said then kisses him and they head out to jason warehouse meeting.

Later they arrived at the warehouse. Carly met some of jason employee's. After his meeting jason met back with carly. "Now that's over i have to go to mexico.

"Can i go?" Carly asked.

"Hmm" Jason said while thinking.

Carly makes a sad face.

"Okay you can come." Jason says.

"Yay! We going to mexico we going to mexico." Carly said dancing.

"Let's go get packed." Jason said smiling.

"This would be my first time there. I want to see it all." Carly said.

Jason smiled he hasn't seen her this excited since she told him about the baby. Jason and Carly pack there things. Unknowningly,what is waiting for them in mexico. Helena has been following carly.


	9. Carly Goes Missing Part 1

Jason and Carly arrives at their suite in Mexico. "Could you believe that we are actually in mexico? Carly asks excitedly.

"Well i have been here before on a business trip with sonny." Jason explained.

"Yeah,i forgot you're not some poor wanna be rich kid like i was. The closes to mexico i have been was there tacos and tequillas in florida. While my mother,Virginia that is. You will meet her soon hopefully because i want her to meet my boyfriend which you would be the first i actually introduce." Carly rumble on.

"Carly." Jason interrupted.

"Yes?" Carly said.

"Sounds like you were a party animal " Jason teased.

"Well i am a very bad girl."Carly teased back.

"I'm going to my meeting but renaldo will be trailing you around. Stay with him at all times carly." Jason tells her.

"But i want to explore mexico by myself. I'm not a child and i don't need someone following me." Carly argued.

"I'm not taking any risk carly." Jason tells her.

"Okay,fine." Carly said shrugging.

"Alright!" Jason kissed her forehead and goes to inform renaldo. Carly schemed to ditched renaldo.

In the mall carly pretended to have lost her phone."Oh not it has to be here somewhere renaldo." She cried

"What are you looking for ms?" He asked

"My phone. Do you think you can go find it for me please?" She whined

"You can use mine." He said

"Mine is very important to me. I think i left it back there in that store." She said

"I will be right back." He said

Carly took off the moment renaldo walked away. She runs into a strange guy. He pulls a gun out and forces carly into his car. "Where are we going?" She asked

"My boss wants to see you." He claimed

"Whose your boss?" She asked

"Ms Cassadine...Helena Cassadine." He said

"Im a pregnant lady. I hope you dont hurt my baby." She said

"If you cooperate you won't get hurt!" He said


	10. Carly Missing Part 2

The kidnapper brought carly to a basement and tied her up. "You should've kept your mouth shut." The kidnapper said.

"About what? I don't even know what you want from me." Carly said.

"I think you playing stupid with me." Helena said walking through the door.

"Tell me what you want from me!" Carly said becoming angry.

"I know you know some things so you tell me." Helena said

"Tell you what?" Carly reflected

The kidnapper whispered to helena. "She's pregnant."

"I see." She said

Jason goes back to the hotel room after the meeting. He searched for carly and renaldo.

"Boss she's missing." Renaldo said

"How?" Jason asked

"I came out the store and found her bags on the ground. She must've dropped them and took off." Renaldo said

Jason became very suspicious knowing carly would never drop shopping bags. He calls her phone. "Carly where are you? Call me immedately!" He left on her voicemail

"Johnny and milo will take over for now renaldo thank you." He said

"Boss what you want us to do?" Johnny asked

"Go back to the and search for anymore clues. Search the camera's too." He ordered

"I know you overheard my phone conversation about luke." Helena said

"I didn't hear anything." Carly lied

"I also know youre pregnant i can take that baby and turn it into a real cassadine." Helena said then signaled her goon to taunting carly with a knife to her face and stomach

"No don't. I swear to you i won't tell anybody." Carly cried

"Won't tell them what?" Helena asked

"That it was you involved in luke accident!" Carly yelled.

Helena ordered the goon to stop the taunting. "Are we clear dear?"

"Crystal." Carly said

"Ms Benson was taken boss." Johnny said to jason over the phone.

Jason loaded his guns then left the hotel.

Carly waited to helena and her goon left her alone in that basement. She struggle to get her phone out her back pocket to call jason.

"Hello" Jason answered.

"Jason you have to listen to me" Carly said nervously.

"Carly,where are you?" Jason asked.

"I have been kidnapped and held capture by helena." Carly said panicky

"Carly,listen to me…you have to calm down and focus. Do you see a window or something? Jason asked.

Carly looked around the basement and spots a window. She unties her foot and run over to the small window."I see a sign." Carly tells him

"Okay,just stay calm and try not to do anything. I'm coming to get you" Jason said

"Okay jason hurry please. I'm scared" Carly said. The kidnapper was at the door and carly hurried to tie herself back up. …

Moments later jason came through that basement window of the club carly was being captive with his guns blazing. "Let her go now!"

The kidnapper tried taking shots at jason but missed. Jason kills him then untied carly. "Im so happy you came." She said

"Of course i would've. Where is helena?" Jason said

"She probably upstairs." She said

"I gotta handle her but you go to the car with johnny." He said

"Im not leaving you here,jason. Helena might be old but she's crazy." Carly argued

"You have no choice,carly,go!" He demanded

Johnny took carly outside to the limo while jason went to kill a surprise helena.

Afterwards,jason reunited with carly outside. "You're okay." Carly said cupping his face.

"We can go home now." Jason said as they got into the limo.

"I love you so much. Im never going to sneak of like that again,jason." She said

"Do you realize how scared i was for you?" Jason said

"Im sorry it was stupid of me. I promise to never do that again." She said tearfully

Jason nodded then kissed her on the forehead as she laid her head on him.


	11. The Nurses Ball Part 1

Carly wakes up to a note on her jason pillow.

"Hey carly,didn't want to wake you so im leaving you this to tell you i have left town. Go shopping for the ball and i will see you tonight,love jason." The note reads.

Carly nodded her head in understanding but felt disappointed so she got out of bed and put on the radio. Then she got in the shower and got dressed. Johnny takes carly shopping in Beverly Hills for her formal gown and to get her hair done then goes back.

Later bobbie stopped by the penthouse. "How are you doing,carly?" Bobbie asked.

"I got my dress and then hair done also went to pick out these pretty heels. Dont worry it's flat so i won't fall down just by walking." Carly said joking

"That's all nice but i asked how are you doing?" Bobbie said noticing carly fake smile.

"It's jason. He's gone out of town and i have to go to the ball alone. I think he's still upset about me running away from ronadlo and getting kidnapped by helena." Carly said.

"You did what?" Bobbie asked hastily.

"Got kidnapped." Carly repeated

"Carly! That was incredibly stupid of you. Helena is very dangerous." Bobbie said

"I know that now. I was just tired of...i really dont know what i was thinking." Carly said

"Did helena hurt you or the baby?" Bobbie asked

"No. Jason took care of her and he got me out of there as soon as possible." Carly said

"You should understand that even though jason loves you and boy does he. He's allowed to be mad and deserves his space to recover from almost losing you both." Bobbie said

"You're right." Carly said

"I'm glad your safe but never do something like that again!" Bobbie stressed

Carly nodded

"Now let's get ready for the ball." Bobbie said

Carly went to get dressed for the ball. She came back downstairs looking goregous in her lime cinderella dress. Bobbie helped with taking the curlers out her hair.

"You look stunning dear." Bobbie said

"Thank you. I just wish jason was here." Carly said

Johnny came into the penthouse to give carly a gift from jason.

"What is that?" Bobbie asked

"Jason got me this necklace i saw a few weeks ago in the store. He wants me to wear it tonight." Carly said

"That was very nice of him." Bobbie said

"Can you help me put it on?" Carly asked

Bobbie helped and carly couldn't stop smiling. "You can always ride with me and jerry" Bobbie said.

"It's okay because i have my limo and im going to see lila afterwards so i will see y'all there." Carly assured.

Renaldo knocked on the door then enter the penthouse "Your limo awaits you miss roberts" Renaldo said.

"Thank you!" Carly said.

"You look quite lovely miss benson." Renaldo compliment.

"Awe thank you!" Carly said smiling. Carly grabs her purse and leaves the penthouse. Carly go down the elevator and gets to her limousine. Jason gets out the limousine and carly was surprised.


	12. The Nurses Ball Part 2

"The limousine awaits you my lady." Jason said smiling and holding out his hand.

Carly smiled and took jason hand as she gets into the limousine.

As they proceed to the ball,"I thought you weren't going to make it." Carly said.

"I thought i wasn't either but i forgot about something." Jason said.

"What's that?" Carly asked leaning on him and putting her on his shoulders.

"My word to you." Jason said softly.

Carly became tearful."You really don't know how much that means to me." She said.

Jason wipes her eyes with his fingers "I love you and i know how much my word means to you by now." He said.

Carly nodded her head in agreement. "I'm a mess." Carly said wiping her face.

"You're beautiful." Jason said smiling.

Carly kissed him. They arrived at the nurses ball. Everybody had a good time and learned about some important background stories of the hospital and some of their patients.

Later jason got on the stage."I know alot of you weren't expecting me on here but i have something to ask the woman in my life,the mother of my future children and the girl that changed my life in a big way to marry me. Carly would you?" He said

Carly nodded her head with tears coming down her face."Yes, jason...i will!" She screamed

Jason hurried off the stage to Carly. He gave her a beautiful big diamond ring. They kissed and everyone applaud. "Did you really do all that for me?" She asked still in shock

"I would do anything for you." He said

"I love you so much!" She said


	13. Jarly Celebrates Engagement

Carly and Jason went back to their penthouse. "Did this day really happened? Did you really propose to me in front of all those people?" She asked gushing

"Yes!" He said

"I still can't believe it. You're really something special jase. You know that?" She said holding his face

Jason smiled then they kissed.

"I want a big wedding or should we have a small one here in this living were we will spend the rest of our lives at? So many options!" She said

Jason brought out apple sparkling wine and poured them into glasses.

"Thank you babe. Do you have a particular place where you want to get married at jase?" She asked

"I'm okay with wherever you chose." He said

"I would really like your input on this. It's our wedding." She said

"And im sure you have been picturing what you wanted your wedding day to be like for a long time." He said

"What about you?" She asked

"I never pictured being married til i fell in love with you so it hasn't been as long as you have been picturing a wedding." He said

"I love you so much." She said then started kissing him.

They started passionately kissing onto the couch where they had sex. Johnny knocked on the door. Jason and carly covered themselves in blankets. "What johnny?" Jason yelled out

"You have some visitors waiting in the hallway, boss." Johnny said

"We're not leaving Jason." Edward said

Jason sighed

"Let's let them in. Hopefully their here about our engagement." Carly said putting back on her clothes.

"Give us a few minutes!" Jason yelled to johnny

Moments later, edward along with the rest of the quatermaine's were inside congratulating Carly and Jason on their engagement.

"I would like to make the first toast to the happily new engaged couple. Carly welcome to the family!" Ned said

"Thank you,Ned." She said

"I'm very proud of you, Jason. The way you have stepped up and putting carly also the baby first. You are becoming a man i can be proud of. I have a gift to give you both." Edward said handing jason a envelope.

Jason opened it and see edward has started trust fund for the baby. Him and edward shares a embrace. "It's a trust fund for the baby." He said

"Thank you, Edward, that's very sweet of you." Carly said hugging him

"Welcome to the family!" He said

"Thank you. Let's get some food and music in here to turn this into a real party. The wedding will be soon and you all are invited." Carly announced


	14. Wedding Planning

Carly was on the phone with a cater when johnny allowed bobby and monica into the penthouse.

"We have the best news for you!" They both said

"Hold it. I'm trying to get the orders corrected with these caters." Carly said

"That's what we have to tell you. The same caterers who catered the nurses ball wants to cater your wedding." Bobbie said

Carly hung up the phone. "I was on hold too long anyway. So how did you both pull this string?"

"Well i know the manager and convinced them how this wedding could put their business at the top." Monica said

"How you planning on doing that monica? By a magic wand!" Carly snapped

"Carly,why are you getting mad at monica?" Bobbie asked

"Because i just hung up on a real caterer while she promised something that's impossible!" Carly said

"What's impossible?" Monica asked

"You helping their business." Carly pointed out

"You will have the press at your wedding,carly." Monica said

"You think so?" Carly asked

"I will make sure of that." Monica reassured

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Carly said then hugged them

"I understand you feel pressure but this wedding will be perfect." Bobbie said

"Yes it will be!" Monica agreed

"I need it to. Jason never asks for anything but he deserves this wedding to be perfect." Carly said

"Jason only wants you there,carly. That's perfection to him." Bobbie said

"I can vouch that!" Monica said

Carly smiled. "So we have the food and place picked out. We should go dress shopping and decorations." She said

"Where will it be at?" Bobbie asked

"I was passing by this big park sight. It was so beautiful and have this goregous waterfountain. I decided to rent it out and have the reception under a tent with the wedding. I will be using a carriage to carry us there." Carly said showing them a picture of the site

"It's going to be so fairytale like." Monica said

"Absolutely beautiful." Bobbie said becoming tearful

"Anything for jason." Carly said becoming tearful

"Don't you two get me started." Monica said wiping her eyes and handing them a kleenex box.

Jason walked into the penthouse. He stared at them. "Ladies,what's going on?"

"Nothing but female bonding." Bobbie said

"Yes sweetie. So how was your morning?" Carly asked greeting him with a kiss

"Good." He said

"We will be getting out of the way now. It was good seeing you, jason. Carly,we will talk later." Bobbie said

"Yes. Jason,im so proud of you!" Monica said hugging him then left with bobbie.

"You sure everything is ok?" Jason asked

"Now that you are here everything is perfect."Carly said

Jason kisses her and they started making out onto the couch until jason phone kept vibrating. "Really?!" She scoffed

"I should get that." He said

"I think us practicing for our honeymoon is more important." She said

"I promise to give you the honeymoon of your life." He said

"I'm counting on that!" She said smiling

Jason reads sonny text then got off the couch. "I have to make a run but i'll be right back." He said

"I hope whoever that is doesn't make this a habit when we're married." She said

Jason kissed her then left. Carly started looking online at wedding dresses for her and her bridemaids. Spinelli came knocking at the door. Carly opened it and he smiled at her. "Who are you?" She asked

"I'm spinelli and you must be stonecold bride. I came to offer you my humbling service." He said

"Service on what?" She asked

"Music for your wedding." He said


	15. TheWedding

Jason was a bit nervous so he became frustrated with his tie."Who needs this stupid thing anyway!" He said

"Let me do this son." Alan said approaching him dressed already for the ceremony to begin. Jason nodded with wondering eyes.

"What you thinking?" Alan asked

"I never thought of getting married and here i am. Carly loves me but i don't understand how she could." Jason confessed

"Your life might not have turned out the way i would wanted it to but jason don't doubt for a second how capable it is for you to be loved uncontrollably." Alan said while fixing Jason tie.

"I think im starting to show so much i look like a penguin." Carly said

"Oh carly you look absolutely stunning."Bobbie said helping her put finish touches on her makeup.

"Carly,i brought you something borrowed. This is my tiara i wore the day i married Alan." Monica said approaching her.

"I can't take that." Carly said

"I would be offended if you didn't." Monica said

"Okay,thank you. Y'all don't think jason is going to leave me standing there do you?" Carly asked

"No." Bobbie said

"I doubt that would happen."Monica said

"Jason is not that kind of a guy,Carly. You look amazing you're making yourself nervous for nothing!" Emily said as she entered the room.

"I'm am aren't i?" Carly said wiping her tears away

"Yes dear. Let's fix your makeup and get you outside." Bobbie said

Later,the ceremony begun outside in the tent as many people sat down. Jason and alan stood at the altar watching as emily threw rose petals down the aisle. She was smiling at juan as she continued. Monica and bobbie followed behind as they headed down the aisle. Everyone stood up as the music begin for Carly to enter the aisle.

Carly smiled at everyone but when her eyes met with Jason it lite up. "This I Promise You" By Nsync played as she was approaching Jason.

"I love you." Carly mouthed

"I love you too." Jason mouthed back

"You look beautiful." Jason said as she stood beside him.

Lila wiped her tears as the ceremony began,Carly and Jason started with their vows.

"Jason,when i first met you i had this powerful feeling over me that i never felt before you. Your calmness keeps me grounded even when it seems unlikely. I came to Port Charles just to meet my birth mother but ended up meeting my soulmate too. I will love you til the day i die and eternally because my love is endless for you." She said

"Caroline,when i met you i thought wow this girl is beautiful but she talks a lot. Which ended up being good because your voice spoke to me in a way i didn't know i needed and can't go a day without. You are incredibly beautiful outside but inside there's this mysterious thing that drawn me to you from the beginning. I don't understand the concept of soulmates but if that mean finding someone you can't picture your life without...i have found that in you. I will love you endlessly and beyond." He said

They said their i do's and the minister introduce Mr and Mrs Morgan to everyone. The reception started right after with everyone dancing and mingling.

Jason took Carly to the side for privacy. "Are you ready for the honeymoon Mrs Morgan?" He asked holding her in his arms

"More than anything Mr Morgan!"She said smiling from ear to ear

Everyone gathered outside while jason went to get his motorcycle to ride off with Carly to their honeymoon destination. Carly toss her wedding bouquet landing it in drew hands.


	16. The Honeymoon Is Over

Carly and jason arrived back at the penthouse."Home sweet home!" Carly said smiling.

Jason checks the messages on the phone and mumble a few words.

"What's the matter,honey? Carly asked curiously

"I have to go check some things out at the warehouse" Jason respond.

"Okay and i will make us a lunch date at the metrocourt also go to my doctors appointment."Carly said.

Jason kisses her on the forehead,"I will be there" He said then leaves.

Carly goes upstairs to unpack their things then get settled for her doctors appointment. Bobbie entered the penthouse,"Carly" She called out.

Carly comes downstairs and bobbie greets her with a hug.

"It's good to see you,carly" Bobbie said.

"Yeah…it's nice to be home" Carly said.

"Did you just get back? Bobbie asked.

"Jason have some business to handle so we decided to end the trip early than i expected." Carly said.

"You don't seem too happy about that." Bobbie noted.

Carly and bobbie sat down in the living room."What can i say? I knew what i was getting when we got married and im a big girl." Carly said.

"So what are you going to do?" Bobbie asked.

"Go to my doctors appointment and meet him for lunch." Carly said.

"I can go with you if that's what you want" Bobbie suggested.

"That would be nice." Carly said. Carly and bobbie leaves the penthouse.

Later at the metro court,carly sits at a table alone waiting but edward join her. "Hi,carly" Edward said

"Edward" Carly said grinning.

"Why are you here alone? Edward asked.

"I'm waiting on someone." Carly said.

"Jason…im assuming." Edward says.

"Yeah in fact i am ,i guess nothing gets passed you" Carly said sarcastically.

"He is known for being late or at the wrong place at the wrong time." Edward says.

"If you going to start putting jason down you could save it,Edward!" Carly warned.

"No,i come to terms with the fact you love him and you're carrying another quartermaine heir." Edward says.

"So…what is it that you want?" Carly asked.

"To congratulate you and Jason again." Edward says smiling.

"Thank you!" Carly said

"Here's another gift from me" Edward said sliding carly a envelop.

"What is this? Carly says opening the envelop to some forms.

"It's a new condo fully furnished." Edward explained.

"I can't accept this" Carly says.

"I insist" Edward says.

"Thank you" Carly said then hugs him.

"You're family and we quartermaine always take care our own."Edward said

Edward spots jason then gets up to leave.

"I thought you wasn't going to make it." Carly said

"What did Edward want?" Jason asked

"He wanted to us another wedding gift." Carly said

"Like what?" Jason asked

"A new condo just case-" Carly started to say

"In case you and the baby needs to leave me? Carly don't you see what he's trying to do?" Jason said aggressively cutting her off

Carly stared shockingly at Jason sudden mood


	17. Jarly Learns Sex of Their First Child

"What is he trying to do Jason besides being nice to me and looking out for us?" She asked

"Us would implied all three of us,Carly. Not just you and the baby. Second off Edward only look out for what he thinks is best for himself. We are married and i provide good enough for us!" Jason said firmly

"You do and i never questioned that. I don't want us to fight ok? We get to learn our baby sex today." She said trying to calm him.

"Let's go!" He said helping carly out of her seat.

"Thank you!" She said smiling as they left the metro court.

Carly and Jason went to the doctor's office where they saw Sam who was also inside the doctor office waiting. Sam decided to hide her face because she thinks jason is drew whose is Jason identical twin brother.

"Mr and Mrs Morgan,the doctor is ready for you guys now. Right this way please!" The nurse said

Carly and jason followed the nurse inside the room.

"Mr Morgan? Did he change his name too?" Sam asked herself then left.

"Everything looks healthy and up to date. You have done well since we last talked about your blood pressure,Caroline." Dr Webber said.

"Well my husband has been helpful in that department." Carly said smiling at Jason as he held her hand

"That's awesome. Are you both prepared to hear the sex now?" Dr. Webber asked

"Yes!" They said looking at each other then the doctor.

"You're having a healthy baby girl." He announced

"Really?" Carly asked as her eyes lit up.

"See this area over here...this is where you can tell the sex and she's definitely a girl." He said

Jason kissed carly on her forehead as tears of joy started rolling down their cheeks.

Moments later jason and carly arrived back at their penthouse. "Can you believe it? We made this little girl that's going to be running around here soon!" She said to break the silence

"Yeah." He said

"You haven't said much how you really feel about her?" She asked

"I'm going to shower her with love everyday,Carly. Words cannot express it big enough." He said

Carly placed the sonogram picture on the fireplace then led jason to the bedroom. "Are you sure about this?" He asked

"Words can't express how sure enough i am." She said then passionately kissed him.


	18. CarlyMeetsSam

Sam followed Carly outside of Kelly's. She bumped into her intentionally to gain Carly attention. "Hey watch where you going. Pregnant woman here!" Carly shouted

"I'm sorry. I was trying to see if the room upstairs from this place is still up to rent." Sam said

"It is. You should try going that direction to speak to my moth...Bobbie." Carly said realizing how attached she has become to Bobbie.

"Thank you...im sorry i didn't catch your name." Sam said

"Carly and you are?" She asked

"Samantha. I'm new to town and i was looking for somewhere to crash. Maybe even eat some good food." Sam said

"Kelly has some good good but if you really looking for something special you should try the metro court." Carly said

"Sounds cool." Sam replied

"Well have a nice day." Carly said trying to walk away.

"Would you show me there?" Sam asked which Carly dreaded.

"Sure. I'm heading that way anyway let's go!" Carly said

The ladies went to the metrocourt and had lunch together. "So how are you and your husband doing?" Sam asked

"Doing? What you mean by that?" Carly asked

"You have a baby on the way and you just got married right? Your wedding was featured inside the paper's. All of that has to be overwhelming." Sam said

"You would think that it would be right? But not me. I have been dreaming about this kind of a life for a long time. Jason is a great guy and he's going to be a amazing daddy. He has been great throughout this pregnancy surprisingly since its new to us both. I can panic but he always find a way to soothe me. I'm very luck and our daughter will be too." Carly said

"You're having a girl?" Sam asked

"Yes!" Carly said

"Congratulations. You are glowing beautifully too."Sam said

Carly smiled then her phone rung and Sam swapped their keys when she wasn't looking.

"Well it was nice meeting you...Sam. I will see you around town." Carly said as she returned to the table

Sam waved her goodbye.


	19. 19

Carly met with Jason outside of their penthouse."I think you should close your eyes before walking in there." He said

"What could it be?" She asked

"Just trust me and close your eyes." He said holding her hand and leading her inside the penthouse.

Carly was anxious about what the surprise could be. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked

"Yes you can." He said

Carly opened her eyes and saw that Jason has decorated the baby room. "This is..." She started saying

"I know you probably wanted to do this but emily came over with this idea to surprise you." He said

"It's really beautiful Jason." She said

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I just thought i would be apart of this." She said

"You are apart of this too. You have the biggest part and most important part ." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"What's that?" She asked

"Carrying our little girl and being the best mommy she will ever role model from." He said then kissed her

"Who am i to not agree with that?" She said chuckling

"I knew you would." He said smiling

"I think you did a great job daddy and she agrees feel."She said putting Jason hand on her baby bump

"She's really moving in there." He said grinding

"She loves her room and she would love it even more if we named her right now." Carly said

"You have a name in mind?" He asked

"I like the name Jacey lila rae Morgan." Carly said

"Jacey Lila Rae Morgan...has a good catch to it." He said then kissed her


	20. 20

Two months later Carly and Jason was at the Quartermanies fishing cabinet. "Jacey has been very busy this morning Jason. I don't think she quite ready to leave here yet." She said taking deep breaths

"Are you having contractions?" He asked rubbing her belly

"It's bigger than that jase." She said squirming on the bed

"What?" He asked

"My water just broke!" She panicked as water ran down from the bed

"I have to get you out of here." He said

"I don't think i can even move from this spot!" She said

"Okay,i guess we can do what they taught us in lamaze class." He said

"That was a month ago jase i need you to get a real doctor on the phone and help me get this baby out now!" She screamed

Jason grabbed the phone and called Patrick. "Carly is in labor now and her water already broke." Jason said

"Is she laying down?" Patrick asked

"Yes! I'm putting you on speaker." Jason said

" Good cause you need to go boil some hot water and carly i want you breath as much as you can." Patrick instructed

"I am!" Carly said rolling her eyes

"Jason bring some blankets over and hold onto her hand." Patrick instructed

Jason found some swimming blankets and brought them over to Carly then held her hand."What do we do now?" Jason asked

"I'm going to need you to check to see how far down the baby head is." Patrick said

Jason tried following his instructions but Carly became more impatient."She's coming now!" She screamed

"I know you feel like that Carly but Jason still has to check so i can tell you when to push." Patrick said

"The baby head is crowning patrick!" Jason informed

"Its time for you to push hard as you can,Carly." Patrick reflected

Moments after pushing it felt like the baby still wasn't coming out. "I'm going to need you to push again hard,Carly." Jason said

"Jase,i can't im tired." She cried

"I know but she's almost here. I promise you can do this just one more good push." He said

Carly begins to push harder than before and jacey was born. Jason cut the with scissors he found in the cabinet. He wrapped their daughter up then gave her to Carly. "You did a great job!" He said then kissed her forehead

"She's beautiful jase and she was worth it." Carly said looking at their daughter

"The ambulance is on its way and i will check you both out once you get here." Patrick said

"Thank you for all your help,Patrick!" They both said


	21. 21

Jason and Carly finally got to bring baby jacey lila rae home after being hospitalized for two weeks. "I almost thought i wouldn't ever see this place again." Carly said taking off her jacket.

"Are you okay doing that?" Jason asked

"I don't feel as sore as i was two weeks ago." Carly said

"I'm going to go put her in her bassinet in her room. Then im going out for awhile." Jason said

"Out for awhile?" Carly reflected

"We can talk and yell when she's in her room!" Jason declared

Carly rolled her eyes then sat on the couch waiting for him to come back downstairs.

"Here's your room hopefully you grow to love it as much as i love the fact you're finally here." Jason said placing jacey in her bassinet. He turned on the baby monitor then closed her door and went back downstairs to Carly.

"I have to make a few runs since i been away from the business a bit longer than i expected." He said handing her the baby monitor

"It's her first day here Jason what if she starts crying or screaming for you?" She asked panicking

"I won't be gone no more than a hour and a half Carly. Just stay calm and try not to yell around her. Babies hate yelling and loud noises." He said

"How do you know all of that?" She asked

"I read it in those baby books over there." He said smiling

"You find my lack of knowing amusing?" She asked

"I find you just as beautiful as you gave birth to her." He said then kissed her and left.

Jacey begins to cry and carly begin to panick as the crying got louder stronger. "Mommy coming Jacey!" She said as she went up the stairs. Carly looked at jacey in her bassinet. She couldn't understand how she fell back to sleep so fast. Then she heard a knock at the door and johnny peeped his head inside.

"Bobbie is here Mrs Morgan." Johnny announced

Carly went downstairs and Bobbie walked into the penthouse. "Hi carly how's everything going?" She asked

"I'm handling everything fine with my daughter. Maybe you should stick around to see how a mother adores their daughter!" Carly snapped

"I came over to see how jacey is doing not fight with you Carly!" Bobbie reflected

"She's great. You can go now!" Carly scowled

Jacey begins to cry to really cry this time."I will go see her and maybe you should get her food ready." Bobbie said

Carly mimicked bobbie as she went to see jacey.

Sam met Jason inside his warehouse."Long time no see!" She said

"Who are you?" He asked

"You really taking this whole identity secrecy seriously huh?" She asked him

"If you not here on business you shouldn't be here at all!" He warned her

"I'm having your baby and you don't know me?" She asked revealing her baby bump

Jason stared at her strangely trying to figure out what scammed could this little woman before him trying to pull.

"I know about Carly now it's going to be her turn to know about me,drew!" She yelled furiously.

"You called me drew?" He asked

"That's your name!" She snapped

"No. My name is Jason Morgan and you are clearly out of your mind. I advise you to leave now!" He reflected

"Like this!" She said pulling out a gun


	22. 22

"Shut up you liar. You think you can get away with anything don't you?" Sam said angrily. Jason henchmen entered into the office.

"I'm not him!" Jason yelling frustrated then one of the henchmen tried wrestling the gun out of Sam's hand. The gun went off and shot Jason in his left shoulder. He dropped onto the ground and Sam left the warehouse.

"So are you going to be here all day or til she's old enough to tell me i suck?" Carly said sarcastically

"I think you are going to be a great mother, carly!" Bobbie reflected

Johnny knocked on the door interrupting them. "Mrs Morgan there's been a incident in the warehouse." He informed

"What incident?" Carly asked fueling

"Mr Morgan been shot. They took him to GH."Johnny said

"Oh no! Not Jason! I have to go bobbie." Carly said rushing to get her jacket

"Don't worry about jasey!" Bobbie reflected as carly was leaving the penthouse.

Carly rushed through GH doors to the nurses station."Where's Jason Morgan?" She asked Elizabeth

"He's in room 245." Elizabeth said looking him up on the computer

Carly rushed off to the room before Elizabeth could give her anymore information. Carly went into Jason's hospital room and saw him hooked into machines."Who did this to you jase? I hope the police get to them before i do. To hell with that i hope i get to em before the police!" She said

"Count to ten." Jason muttered

"You're awake? Oh Jason!" Carly said hugging him

"Ouch!" He said as she squeezed him

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked tearfully

"Yeah." He said looking into her eyes wiping her tears

"What happened to you?" She asked

"I was shot in this shoulder over here." He said pointing it out with his head

"Who would shoot you, Jason?" She asked

"I want you to count to ten when i tell you this." He said

"Just tell me,Jason." She said

"Carly!" He said firmly

"I will count to ten." She said

"This girl name Sam came into the warehouse with a gun and she tried to shoot me." He explained

"Sam? Is she small and brunette?" Carly asked

"Yeah that's her." He said

"I'm going to kill her!" Carly raged

"Come here." He said

"I'm going to find her then smack and then kill her, Jason." Carly continued

"Come here." He repeated

Carly laid on his right shoulder side in the hospital bed. "She could've killed you jase. Jacey needs you and she would be terrified if you left her with me by herself." She chuckled a bit at the thought

"You can handle anything, Carly. You are a woman that's very strong and determined. Those are powerful qualities!" He said

"Those are all true but i wouldn't survive the lost of you.I love you and need you more than anything else." She said then kissed him


	23. 23

"How was jacey last night?" Carly asked on the phone with Bobbie.

"She was fussy but she made it through the night pretty well, Carly. How is Jason?" Bobbie persisted

"The doctor was able to remove the bullet before it did any real damage. And i'm bringing him home this afternoon." Carly explained smiling ear to ear

"Thank God!" Bobbie sighed relief

"Thank you for watching jacey. See you later!" Carly said then hung up the phone in Jason's room. She went back to starring him while he was sleeping. It made her smile thinking about the joy he brought her so far. A baby girl, penthouse she never could imagine living in before and love that she never had experience before. She decided to get back on the bed with him.

Jason placed his right arm around her. "What you thinking about?" He asked laying opening his eyes

"Us and if i would've lost you, Jason." She said as her voice begins to crack. Tears begun to roll down her cheeks.

"Carly, i want you to stop thinking about that." He said wiping her tears with his right hand.

"I can't help but to think about it Jason. You were shot and that was all that echoed through my head. Like my heart literally dropped at the thought of you dying." She said hiding her face on his shoulder

"You can't let that kind of thoughts control you, carly. In this business i'm in there's no guarantee of not getting shot. I need you to be strong not only for yourself and jacey. But me too cause that would keep me sane through it." He said in her ear

"What business is that?" She asked realizing this was the first time ever.

"A business i can't speak with you,Carly. But i can tell you this...i will always always with every breath in my body fight my way back to you as hard as i can." He promised

"That's all i want." She smiled then started kissing him on the cheek. Jason started smiling from ear to ear then he cupped her face softly and started kissing her on the lips.

Elizabeth walked into the room interrupting them."I'm sorry but these papers have to be filled out and i have to do a vital routine check before you are released." She insisted

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Nurse busybody!" Carly said snatching the papers out of Elizabeth hands.

"Carly!" Jason called out

"What? She's being rude!" Carly snapped

"I'm just here to do my job,Carly." Elizabeth reflected

"Okay,do it then leave!" Carly reflected

"I will as soon as you step out please." Elizabeth smirked

Jason saw the look in Carly eyes if looks could kill. Elizabeth would've been in her own bed in this hospital. "Carly,we haven't eaten anything can you go see what's on the menu please?" He intervened

"I can do that babe." Carly said kissing him on the lips then rolled her eyes at Elizabeth and left the room.

"Can you tell me any information on how's the patient is doing?" Sam asked at the front desk unknowingly Carly was coming down the hallway.

Carly slapped sam hard across the face." You have one hell of a nerve showing up here!"

Sam held her face from the scorching pain carly just caused her. "I was checking on drew."

"His name is Jason. I don't know who the hell you think you are but you tried to kill my husband. That makes you my biggest enemy!" Carly said fiercely

"Your husband is lying to you!" Sam screamed teary eyed

"Lying about what? You got one minute before i tear you apart!" Carly said walking towards her again

"His name is drew well that is what he told me when we met at a casino in Las Vegas. He brought me drinks and we spent time talking about small stuff to kill time. I felt like i known him my whole life and we slept together. We pulled a heist act on these guys in the casino the next day. He left me after sleeping with me again that night. I got caught at that casino and had to escape by myself. Two months later,I learned that i am pregnant by him. I had to get out if Las Vegas so i caught the next plane here. I heard my mother who gave me up lived. When i saw drew...again everything came back to me." Sam explained

Carly surprisingly started feeling sorry this girl that shot her husband. "Jason is not this drew guy you think he is first of all. He hasn't been in Las Vegas!"

"So you saying Jason has a twin?" Sam asked becoming unhinged

"I don't know what it is but i know what it's not!" Carly reflected

"I'm sorry i have to go." Sam said then ran to the elevator and escaped the hospital.

Carly shook her head then went to get Jason something to eat and went into his room. "I got you a sandwich and some chips. I think their good but i also think you deserve better than this hospital food."

Jason smiled

"Mr Morgan,miss webber informed me that you seem to be running a fever." The doctor bursts into the room

"He can still go home right?" Carly asked worrying they would have to spend another night there.

"Everything else is fine but you will have to nurse that fever...at home." The doctor said

Carly and jason smiled at each other then prepared to go home.

Drew showed up outside of Kelly's cafe. He peeped through the window and saw nobody inside yet it was open to serve so he decided to go inside. "How can i help you?" Robin asked walking out the kitchen to behind the counter.

"Can i get something to eat?" He asked

"That's what this cafe is about. Do you have something particular in mind?" She asked giving him a menu.

"I haven't eaten anything and all this look good. I will just have a bagel and egg sandwich please." He said giving her the menu back. Sam walked into Kelly's starring drew at the back of his head.

"Welcome home Jason!" Bobbie greeted him

"Thank you for taking care of jacey,Bobbie." He reflected

"Anytime! She is a angel and i must be going for my shift at the hospital." Bobbie said grabbing her coat

"Thank you!" Carly shouted from the kitchen.

Bobbie left and jason went to the couch. "I want to see jacey."

"You will but first you have to drink this tea and get that fever gone." Carly said walking over to him with a cup then holding it to his mouth. Jason decided to drink it so he won't fight with her.

"That was actually good." He said jokingly

"I always give you good things to eat and drink." She reflected

"Really?" He teased

Carly hit him softly with a pillow. "You jerk off!"

"I love you though." He said moving her onto his lap

"I love you." She said then sighed

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I saw Sam at the hospital and she told me some thing's." She confessed

"Like what?" He asked

"She said that there's someone out there with the exact face as you,Jason." She revealed


End file.
